Merc's Always Win
by Ebon Wolf 2008
Summary: When the leader of the Talon Comapany wants you there is nothing you can do to stop him. The Lone Wanderer herself is about to find that out the hard way. There will be laughs, Drama, adventure, romance, and much much more. Reviews are appriecated


Fallout and World of Warcraft are my two favorite games. This is going to be my first Fallout Fanfic and probably the only one. Now not all the quest will match the game perfectly but it is called Fanfic for a reason. Also if anybody knows the leader of the Talon Company's name or where to find him in the game would be awesome. Been looking for 20 levels lol. Thought he'd be at Fort Bannister but I believe I was wrong. If no one answers Ill just make up a name for him. Thanks for your time and on with the story

Disclaimer: FALLOUT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, I am simply a writer that enjoys messing with the Characters some J However the Lone Wanderer Character is based of my own character in the game so she is the only one I hold some form of ownership over. I took her from a young vault dweller into one of the Capital Wastelands most horrid villain, yet savoir at the same time

…...

A long drawn out sigh left the slumped form over looking the Underworld from the walkway next to Carol's Place. One slim hand raised and pushed the few free pieces of long Strawberry blonde hair from her face. It had been a long and tiresome day and now the young ex vault dweller, reasonably nicknamed the Kid from 101 or just Miss 101 laid her head against the banister. Thin eyelids closed over bright yet shadowed dark green eyes as another sigh escaped her form.

Damn that Aburazhal, he knew how she was with her caps and he just had to bring up the price to purchase Charon's contract from that slimy bastard. Two thousand caps, who did he think she was. Sure she had quiet a supply of caps available, but that didn't mean she was gonna hand two thousand over to him of all people. Now the ex vault dweller was not one who refused favors to people to get her way. With out blinking she had blown that Silver women away for the caps she supposedly owed Moriarty.

Greta though was a friend and she was not one to kill her friends. The ghoul women always had a way to bring a smile to the normally quiet lone wanderer. Now that slimy male wanted her dead cause her business was interfering with his. Charon deserved better though and the slight figure stood up straight smoothing any cresses from her armored Talon Company shirt. She turned and walked through the double doors leading into Carol's Place.

Carol stood behind the counter and a warm smile spread across her slowly decomposing face at the sight of the young vault renegade.

"My, my I was just asking Greta when the pretty little smooth skin would grace us with her presence. How have you been Annabelle"

The lone wanderer leaned her elbows against the counter before glancing around. Once satisfied that no one was within hearing distance she replied.

"I guess okay Carol. Finally found my dad"

"Oh my, you did. I always knew you would dear" Carol responded handing over a ice cold Nuka-cola "How is he"

Annabelle stiffened before closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"Ill talk about that later Carol. I just cant right now"

Carol reached across and laid one rough hand on top of her one gloveless hand.

"I don't know what happened dear, but when your ready to speak of it. I'm always here"

One rare smile crossed the lone wanderers face as she squeezed Carol's aging hand.

"Oh last time I stopped in Megaton, Gob told me to tell you he said hi and ask how your doing"

"My little Gobbie, I will have to pen him a letter and ask for you to deliver it dear if it isn't to much of a hassle"

"Of course not" Annabelle replied waving her free hand in front of her "However I'm afraid I'm not here for some friendly chatter. Is there a place where Greta, you and I could speak privately"

Carol appeared taken back by the request but nodded and walked off to find her long time friend and business partner. Annabelle took a swig off her Nuka-cola before a shiver went through her spine. Normally signaling\\someone was behind her. Spinning on her heels she almost crashed into Crowley who was standing so close she had to tilt her neck to look into his milky eyes.

"Well hello Miss 101 its been awhile. Do you like my new armor"

Shadowed green eyes drifted over his small form covered in heavy green metal armor. With a shrug she leaned back against the bar counter lifting her drink to her lips.

"Is that suppose to intimidate me Crowley"

The ghoul seems taken aback before he replied a sly smile on his face.

"I've noticed your new armor smooth skin. Didn't know they aloud females into Talon Company"

She snorted a misleading smirk crossing her lips.

"I don't know if they do or not. I simply got tired of them attacking me. Their armor is so much nicer then mine ever was. So a few simple repairs and now I have their armor."

Carol and Greta walked up eyeing the two standing at the bar. Carol walked over wrapping her hand around Annabelle's small forearm before turning to Crowley.

"If you would excuse us sir we need to have a word with Miss 101 here"

Annabelle rolled her eyes at the nickname before following the two into a corner of the bar. So how was she expected to bring this up. Oh Greta, do you know Aburazhal wants you dead and hired me to do it. She was never the best talker. More of shoot first then question any survivors if there is some. So how was she suppose to bring it up to these two sweet ghouls that someone wants them dead.

Annabelle was used to nicknames and people believing she was the spawn of evil in the Capital Wastelands. They called her the Scourge of humanity, Villain of the Waste and her personal favorite the Capital Crimelord. She should have no problem telling these two about the threat on their lives but she was. They had always been sweet and kind to her compared to most of the human population. Ghouls seemed to except her easier while most of the human's treated her like dirt on the bottom of their shoes.

A gentle hand on her arm jerked the lone wanderer from her thoughts.

"What did you need to tell us dear" Greta asked concern swimming in her ageless eyes. Screw it, she'd just say it.

"I need to warn you Greta" she started "Aburazhal wants you dead and he hired me to do it"

The ghoul jerked back surprise appearing on her face. Carol looked livid but managed to hold her temper as she whispered.

"And"

"Of course I'm not going to hurt Greta, however I do have a plan"

Both ghouls looked interested so she continued starring them straight into the eyes.

"He needs to believe you are dead Greta. So Carol I want you to spread a rumor that you found Greta dead in the morning and someone had slit her throat. When the word reaches him Ill show up and have him sign me over Charon's contract. Then Ill kill him"

"Great" Carol exclaimed "Do you have to kill him"

"Carol" Annabelle sighed, she was such a gentle soul "Yes I do"

Together the three walked into the lounge and Annabelle gave them one hundred caps for a room. Greta handed her a key and with a loud good night to the ghouls in the room the Lone Wanderer relaxed to sleep.

-Dream Sequence-

"DAD" Annabelle screamed unloading a whole clip of her Chinese Assault rifle onto the air locked doors in Project Purity. Her Father was gasping for breath reaching his hand out to her and nothing she could do would allow her to get to him. Tears streamed from her eyes when she felt Doctor Li grab her arm.

"Belle, James is gone, we need to get away before the Enclave kill us too"

Rage was building beneath the tears as she turned and faced her fathers oldest friend.

"Their all dead, every single one of those assholes is dead"

Doctor Li grabbed her and began dragging her.

"Listen to yourself Annabelle, Do you really think James wanted this to happen you cant fight them by yourself"

"I don't care"

A hand whipped through the air and connected with her face startling the Lone Wanderer from her murderous thoughts.

"We need to get to The Citadel, the Brotherhood will help"

With one glance back at her fathers prone form she fled leading Doctor Li to safety.

-End-

A sweat covered Lone Wanderer sat up ramrod stiff with tears falling freely from her dark green eyes. Slender arms wrapped around her stomach trying to hold in the sobs so not to disturb and Underworld resident sleeping next to her little corner. Her Dad was gone, the one person that had always believed in her, that she was a good person beneath it all. Within mere hours of finding him the damn Enclave just had to kill him. Her Father was working on Project Purity to try and help the citizens of the Capital Wasteland. He didn't deserve to die the way he had.

True she had finished her Father's work along with destroying the entire Enclave and convincing their President to destroy himself. That didn't take the pain away. Since leaving the Vault after him she always figured that one day they would be together again.. Now, he was gone and she was all alone again. That was one reason she was trying so hard to purchase Charon's contract. She considered the ghoul one of her only true friends. It would be nice for the Lone Wanderer to have some company.

Annabelle stood up and calmly through on her Talon Company armor before exciting the small fenced in area that served as her room. She tried to hold in the small smirk when she observed Carol crying over the supposed dead body of Greta. She snuck out the back door and walked into Aburazhal place and saw the bastard leaning against the counter listening to one resident tell of how Greta had her throat slit sometime in the night.

That Slimy Bastard had the nerve to turn and smile at her approaching form as he ushered the resident away.

"Well, well my lovely smooth skin you did the job perfectly"

Annabelle crossed her arms before settling a glare at the laid back ghoul. Silently she held out her hand and he had the nerve to raise his eyebrow at her.

"What is it you want my lovely"

"Shove it Aburazhal you know what I want"

He sighed before walking over to the in wall safe and opening it. He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to her.

"You are now the proud owner of Charon my dear, enjoy, Ill\let you tell him yourself"

After grabbing the paper she turned and headed over to the tall, imposing ghoul in the corner. He watched her every move before she stalled in front of him. Now Everyone in Underworld knows Charon is taller then most ghouls but to Annabelle's small 5'3 frame his 6'2 towered over her, so she craned her neck back to smile at him.

"Hello Charon"

"Ma'am"

"Guess what"

One eyebrow rouse slightly before he glanced around and shrugged.

"Okay you know how a few nights ago, you told me that you really want to get back into the Wasteland but that slimy jerk wont let you"

"Yes ma'am"

Pulling the contract from behind her back she held it up to his face.

"Want to come with me"

Shock spread over Charon's face before a huge smile broke out and he looked over the small human before him.

"You got my contract, I'm no longer have to stay here"

"Nope" Annabelle replied rocking from her toes to her heels and back again the first real smile for awhile spread on her face.

"So want to come with"

"Of course boss but let me do one thing first"

With that said Annabelle watched the tall ghoul turn and approach his old owner. Without a word his combat shotgun was off his back and the Slimy bastard himself was splattered all over the wall. The lone wanderer couldn't suppress the chuckle as she called over to him.

"Charon Ill be at Carol's when your ready"

Annabelle walked out and across the floor to the double doors leading to Carol's. She pushed it open to peek her head in. Carol sat crying still over Greta's lifeless body. She walked in and straight to them a smirk planted on her face.

"He's dead"

Greta sat straight up which caused half the residents to scream.

"What do you mean dead"

"Charon killed him" the ex vault dweller laughed "I didn't have to"

Both Ghoul women through their arms around the small female as Charon walked in a small bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ready Boss"

"Yup come on we have to run past Megaton first then its off to explore"

Annabelle waved goodbye to all her companions before walking out and down the stairs aware of Charon behind her the whole time. After pushing open the large doors that lead out into the Museum of History, the two walked past the large Mammoth and the broken bones of the T-rex. Before she opened the door leading to the Wasteland she unhooked her Chinese Assault Rifle from her back and held it before her.

Charon pulled the door open and they walked out the same time male laughter hit her ears. The lone wanderer whirled around Charon following her lead only to see four Talon Company Mercs standing at the entrance waiting for her.


End file.
